songfic Si mañana no estoy
by dokuji-san
Summary: se tarta de un song-fic de inuyasha la cancion es del grupo los aldeanos


...Si mañana me voy...

Querida familia:

Si tienen estas cartas en sus manos es porque he fallecido, se muy bien que no soy eterno, soy un ser humano así que tarde o temprano llegaría el momento solo les pido a los tres que no sufran porque a todos nos llega la hora de partir, quiero que me disculpen por no verlos crecer, aunque es duro escribir esta carta lo hago por que no tuve el suficiente tiempo de quererlos

Esto es por si mañana no estoy

Por si mañana me voy

Aquí te dejo mi herencia

Mi querido mijo sota solo te quiero decir que pase lo que pase seas fuerte, ya que tu deberás cuidar de estas dos mujeres que tanto amamos, recuerda, que a pesar de ser el menor debes ser fuerte, siempre cuida de tu madre, agradece le todo lo que ella haga por ti por que es para que mejores y salga a adelante

Lo primero es ser sincero con mama

Y recordar que a las mujeres no se les da

Que nunca esta de mas un beso, un abrazo

A la que tanto tiempo tu cuerpo sostuvo en sus brazos

Ten en cuenta a tus amigos, quiérelo como tus hermanos pero no olvide que no todos serán siseros con tigo, por que muchos te hablaran pero pocos brindaran una verdadera amistad

El segundo pasó "NUNCA" traicionar a un amigo

Solo así podrás morir y en su mente seguir vivo

Y saber que amigo, no es todo el que se acerca

Recuerda la amistad no es más que una palabra enferma

Nunca te rindas porque ha este mundo llegaste por un propósito, no cualquiera sino uno muy importante que mas adelante sabrás y aunque el mundo este contra ti, lucha por seguir

Lo tercero es luchar por lo que quieres

Y decir yo voy pa' lante que a mi no hay quien me frene

Y cuando seas victima de prejuicios absurdos

Has como papa y manda pa' la pinga el mundo

Recuerda que nosotros los hombres también ayudamos en casa porque las mujeres también se cansan, encuentra a aquella persona que te haga feliz y nunca hagas algo de que te arrepientas toda tu vida

El cuarto es deja arreglado el cuarto

Luchar por el amor y mantener tu honor intacto

(Eso siempre!)

Perdona a aquella persona que te hiera, porque todos somos seres humanos y nos equivocamos

El quinto es perdonar a quien te habla

No solo dejar a tu nombre estas palabras

Recuerda que así como llegaste al mundo puede irte, no te deje llevar de quien te reta por que ser fuerte no significa hacer lo que otros quieren si no lo que tu desees y aprende que no todas las mujeres son correctas. Elije la que para TI es perfecta!.

El sexto es saber que en la vida

Hay una entrada, y una salida

El valor no depende de la bebida

Campeón usa condón que en la calle hay mucho sida

Jamás olvides los estudios ya que sin ellos no podras seguir adelante con tus sueños y la diversión es por un momento pero el estudio es eterno

El séptimo es no dejar la escuela en 7mo

Te lo dice papi que fue un estudiante pésimo

Que siempre fue un desastre

Que se fugaba de los turnos cuando oía picar afuera un balón de basket

Piensa mil veces antes de lastimar sentimental o físicamente a alguien por que a pesar que nos disculpemos, siempre quedaran huellas

El octavo en la pared clavar un clavo

Cada vez que a alguien le faltes el respeto

Después, cuando te disculpes sácalo

Y veras que lamentablemente siempre quedan huecos

Se alguien correcto, porque hoy en día hay pocos, para poder estar tranquilo con tigo mismo recuerda todo lo bueno que te han enseñado

El noveno es ser un hombre bueno

Para que tu alma vague por los senderos más limpios

Por que hoy la bondad viene en pomitos de veneno

Y hace falta fuerza para aferrarse a los principios

Por ultimo solo queda por decir que yo siempre te ame a pesar de todo y aun lo hago, porque aunque mi cuerpo no este con tigo mi alma estar por toda la eternidad a tu lado cuidando de tu vida y la de tu madre y hermana

El décimo que papa siempre te querrá

Mi cuerpo quizás, pero mi alma nunca te abandonara

Por que eres tu hijo mío mi razón de ser

Por si mañana no estoy, te amo sota higurashi

Solo deseo que tus fantasías se hagan realidad, solo ruego que la vida te trate con dulzura y si no se cumplen mis ruegos sigue adelante y no te detengas porque la felicidad te espera aunque ella sea futura no te rindas

Y ojala que Peter Pan te lleve a volar por los cielos

Y que en las nubes hallan muchos caramelos

Y que tu mirada ingenua en la prisión de la felicidad

Sea condena a mil cadenas perpetuas

Solo quería decirte todo esto mi hijo por que yo no soy eterno, este e mi legado que vale mas que el oro ya que te llenara de sabiduría

Esto es por si mañana no estoy

Por si mañana me voy

Aquí te dejo mi herencia

Ustedes dos mis pequeñas criaturas, no me es suficiente con esta carta expresar todo lo que deseo con todas mis fuerzas para ustedes, solo quiero recordar que ustedes son el mejor regalo que me han podido dar y que aunque no los vea crecer sé que estarán muy bien

Hijos se perfectamente que en pocas líneas

No puedo expresar todo lo que quisiera para ustedes

Pero tampoco se si ya Dios

Me de la oportunidad de estar siempre a su lado

Para cuando me necesiten

Igual por si mañana no estoy

Este es parte de mi legado

Al regalo mas grande que Dios nos sacia a los seres humanos en esta tierra

(Los Hijos!)

Mi querida kagome ten presente que yo te apollare cuando el mundo te haga llorar, pero aprende a ser fuerte

Lo primero que quiero decirte mi nena

Es que tu papito estará contigo suceda lo que suceda

Y estaré disponible siempre para escuchar tus penas

O limpiar tus lágrimas si la tristeza te golpea

No mientas porque hagas lo que hagas la verdad siempre se hará ver, no dejes que se interpongan en tus metas solo lucha por lo que sea correcto

Lo segundo mi princesa que aprendas a ser sincera

Y cuando tengas que mentir, es por que no hay otra manera

Que luches por tus derechos, tu vida y lo que deseas

Aunque tengas que enfrentarte a la gente que mas tu quieras

Nosotros tu familia te enseñaremos miles de cosas pero solo tu decides aprender lo que es correcto, recuerda que te amamos y por eso te corregimos

La tercera es que sepas que la familia es como una estrella

Como Dios que brilla en ti aunque notes que se aleja

Que no hay doctrina ni enseñanza, mi hija no existe escuela

Más grande que ese amor

Eso apréndelo mi nena

Se fuerte mi pequeña cuando te pase algo malo solo sécate las lagrimas, continua, cuando te equivoques no olvides que es algo normal y siempre habrá una enseñanza buena

Lo cuarto que quiero decirte mi niña

Es que seas valiente

Y si cien veces tropiezas, cien veces levanta la frente

No hay perfección en el hombre nos equivocamos siempre

Y aunque parezca increíble de los errores se aprende

Confía en kami que él siempre te protegerá y cuando lo necesites no dudes en consultarlo, sé que no lo consultas a menudo solo en las épocas de crisis pero aun así nunca te olvides de el ya que él no te abandonara el los difíciles momentos

La quinta debes estar lista que no te venza el fracaso

Ni la frustración si la confusión trata de hacerte pedazos

Y en los momentos difíciles cuando la crisis este en alto

Busca dentro de ti que el supremo guiara tus pasos

Perdone si alguna ves te reclame algo con dureza pero recuerda que yo quiero darte lo mejor y no llores cuando lo haga por que cunado crezcas me lo agradecerás

Lo sexto aprende del respeto

Que eso no lo valoramos

Y los padres muchas veces el maltrato lo disfrazamos

Que si pongo disciplina perdona hija lo hago

Por no verte sufrir, cuando tu lloras los dos lloramos

Cuando esa persona que quiere verte sufrir te lastime tu no te quedes con los brazos cruzados.  
Espero que veas el interior de cada persona por que cada uno de nosotros somos diferentes, por eso hay que saber conocer a los demás, también saber que pretenden porque todos no nos brindara cariño; yo sé que escogerás la mejor vida para ti.

Séptimo no te dejes arrastrar por la competencia

Cuando no tengas lo que otros tienen no te deprimas ten fuerza

Entre lo material y lo espiritual existe una diferencia

Papi te lo explicara, pero es tuya la decisión correcta

Cuida de tu hermano, yo sé que un día nos separamos de ellos pero ahora que están todos juntos bríndale ese cariño que guardaste para el

Octavo que a tu hermano mayor siempre lo vas a querer

Un día te contera por que estamos tan lejos de el

Que lo amo tanto como a ti, y eso va a prevalecer

Pero papito arrastra cadenas y lo vas a comprender

Enfrenta todo problema de la mejor forma que tus creas posible soluciónalo y cuando alguien te quiera humillar impídelo

Noveno no tengas miedo en enfrentarte a la vida

Apóyate en tu autoestima, y en la enseñanza divina

Siempre protege a los tuyos paz y sabiduría

Y reacciona como una fiera como papa si alguien te humilla

Sé que tu nunca renunciaras al amor y eso me alegra por que ese sentimiento me ayudo a expresar esto.

Décimo que me prometas con todo tu corazón

Que a una cosa no renunciaras hija mía y es el amor

Lo único verdadero por lo que nació esta canción

Para tu hermano y para ti kagome, Bendición

Solo ruego que seas la princesa de tu cuento de hadas para que así pueda hallar tu príncipe azul que a pesar de los problemas siempre te espero a ti solo a ti y que puedas tener una vida realmente feliz para que así yo despanes en paz

Y ojala que Peter Pan te lleve a volar por los cielos

Y que en las nubes hallan muchos caramelos

Y que tu mirada ingenua en la prisión de la felicidad

Sea condena a mil cadenas perpetuas

Ruego a kami que me perdonen por no poder estar en cuerpo con ustedes pero esto fue lo que el destino deparo para mi así que sin mas lo acepto, les pido que nunca entristezcan por mi falta por eso escribí esta carta para que el instante en que necesiten un pequeño consejo solo la leas sabiendo que aquí le dejo escrito todo mi apoyo y mi amor.  
Solo sigan adelante porque el futuro les depara algo bueno quedeberán disfrutar y conseguir venciendo todos los sufrimientos, penas y problemas porque la vida siempre no los dará pero habrá una solución

Esto es por si mañana no estoy

Por si mañana me voy

Aquí te dejo mi herencia

Soy solamente aquel hombre que no pudo ver creces a sus retoños pero que les desea lo mejor por que su madre sabrá criarlos y perdóname mi querida por no haber podido ayudarte a cuidar nuestros hijos yo sé que lo aras bien.

Siempre los amara

Sr. Higurashi

fin


End file.
